nineriftfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild
Guilds are one of the major gameplay in Ninerift because they encourage teamwork, helping other players, allow special guild-sponsored events, and to form a social atmosphere in which to enjoy the game. Guilds offer many benefits and advantages including weekly events, meetings, and more. Advantages *You have a group of people willing to help you with the combat system. *You will never be alone! There is a group of people to talk to wherever you are and whatever you're doing. *Guild members are often a reliable source of information rather than the general chat. *Guilds are a great way to improve your Ninerift experience. Find a Guild There are many ways to find a guild in Ninerift. Here are a few ways: *Checking the Ninerift Guild Forum *Having a personal conversation to the Guild Master or an Officer. *People often walk around in town asking anyone to join their guild-ask! Guild Positions Every player in a guild has a position. There are only three types of positions by default in a guild.They are assigned by the Guild Master .The two default positions are Officers and Members.The Guild Master can add more positions. Guild Master *The Head of the Guild *Can invite Guild Members *Can kick fellow Members or Officer *Can promote a Member *Can demote Officer *Can disband the Guild *Can add and assign positions to member *Can use the Guild Chat *Can add and change the Information *Can change the Guild Message for the day Guild Officers *Position that is Higher than Members *Can invite Guild Members *Can leave in the Guild *Can use the Guild Chat *Can join their Guild Events Guild Members *Can join Guild Events *Can leave the Guild *Can use the Guild Chat Starting a Guild Talk to the NPC 'Reggie' in Ninerift Town to create a guild. Reggie is standing near the Samurai Statue. Creating a guild requires 200 Credits. After creating your guild, the Guild Creator will be asked what you want your guild name to be. A guild name can only be 20 characters long and it can be alphanumeric with symbols and spaces. After creating the guild, the Guild Master can now start recruiting Members. Communicating in a Guild '/g '' Sends a chat message to all members of your guild. You can turn the guild chat off whenever you want by clicking the Social Button and selecting pressing the 'Guild Chat on' button. Do the same process to turn it back on again. Renaming the Guild The Administrators have the right to to change your guild name if it is inappropriate. You can only rename your guild if you are the one who created the guild from the NPC Reggie and if you are the current Guild Master at the time of your request. You can only rename your guild once. Use the 'support ' button found on the Main Website to contact the Administrators, or you can send an email to support@fresbo.com . In your letter, include: *your player name, *current guild name, *new guild name *the date it was created. Leaving the Guild Members and Officers can leave the guild anytime they want by clicking the 'Guild Control' button found in your guild tab of the social button. Most of the time, members leave because they weren't treated nicely or the guild became inactive . If the Guild Master wants to leave , they will have the option to choose the next Guild Master that will handle the guild or to disband it, which means the guild will be totally deleted and cannot be recovered. Guild FAQs & Policies '''1. Where can I create a guild? Talk to the NPC 'Reggie' in Ninerift Town to create a guild. He is found near the Samurai statue. 2. How much does a guild cost? 200 credits 3. Can I rename my guild? You can only rename your guild if you are the one who created the guild from the NPC Reggie and at the same time if you are also the Guild Master at the time of your request. 4. I have permission from the original owner of the guild, can my guild be renamed? Even if the guild has been passed on to you and your rank is Guild Master, you still cannot rename your guild. 5. How many times can I rename my guild? Provided that you are the one who created the guild from the NPC Reggie and you are also the current Guild Master at the same time, you can only have your guild renamed once. 6. Where can I request for my guild to be renamed? Provided that you are the one who created the guild from the NPC Reggie and you are also the current Guild Master, use the Support page found on the main website (http://www.ninerift.com) to contact us or send us an email to support@fresbo.com. Send us your player name, current guild name, new guild name and the date it was created. 7. I've been scammed! I payed for his/her guild and he/she didn't give it back to me! What should I do? I'm sorry but we cannot do anything. We do not encourage the buying and selling of guilds. We are not held responsible for your losses so please be very cautious in trading. But if however, you have evidence like a screenshot of your trade agreement with the person, we might consider. For precautions, have witnesses around you like the guild members present and always be prepared to take a screenshot. And also don't forget the "report player" button (click the star on the player, then click report). When you have enough proof, send us an email to support@fresbo.com. 8. Help! I let my friend borrow my guild, now he/she's not returning it to me! Once again, we cannot do anything about this. We are not held responsible to whatever you do to your guild. We do not babysit players. So please be careful with who you trust and take care of your guild. 9. Hey! its noisy on my guild chat and i cant silence them all. Just go to the guild section in social, then click the (guild chat on) found on the lower right corner. NOTE: * A guild name can only contain 20 characters long. It can be alphanumeric with symbols and spaces. * The Guild Developers have the right to ask you to change your guild name if the guild name is inappropriate. Category:Ninerift Community Category:Ninerift Guild Category:Gameplay